


Night Terrors

by SuplexRanger



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuplexRanger/pseuds/SuplexRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Ivan has recurring nightmares about his time trapped in Fury's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mhoram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/gifts).



> So, basically this came out of a conversation about whether being trapped in Fury would have psychological effects on Ivan. This is just one such scenario.

Slaughter, carnage, brutality. That was all the young knight could envision every time he’d close his eyes. Ever since his release from Fury's body, Sir Ivan had found his dreams replaying the events that had played out over the eight-hundred year time frame.

The problem with being absorbed into such a malevolent being as Fury, Ivan was almost always conscious, living out every nefarious deed as if he had committed it himself. Murder, violence and unspeakable mayhem plagued his sub-conscious mind at every turn, making him realise one thing:

While he was experiencing physical freedom from his entrapment, he still felt imprisoned by a guilt that never should have belonged to him, almost a millennium's worth.

Ivan closed his eyes again after rolling onto his side and pulling the bed covers up around his neck, though as soon as sleep would come, he'd be back again, sometimes witnessing the blade of Fury's sword mowing down anyone the large felinesque monster deemed as either a threat or had merely destroyed for the sick pleasure of it. He recalled his own reaction, his inability to thwart such senseless and ruthless depravity.

His dreams revisited stages of history, born of blood and fear of which there was no escape. Fury aiding in the vile torture of thousands, possibly millions of innocent souls, he could still remember their shrill cries of agony, faint screams of terror upon the realisation that their captor and eventual killer wasn't human. Centuries of it all condensed into one tiny reverie.

Once he'd moved in to Tyler's apartment, it had almost become commonplace for Tyler to overhear Ivan's dull screams from down the hall each night. Though this particular time, it had roused the young intrepid traveller from his own slumber.

Stumbling down the corridor in a semi-awake state, Tyler opened Ivan's door to see a rather alarming sight. Ivan was thrashing and screaming, begging for whatever his mind was focusing on to let him out. He rushed over, shaking the knight out of his terrified slumber to be met with a look of sheer mortification.

"A-A-All those people. They're all gone." Ivan stammered, fear and pain still evident in the way he spoke. Tyler thought it best to just let him talk.  
"And the blood. There's just so much blood." Tyler didn't quite know exactly what to say that could console his now hysterical friend and roommate, maybe it wouldn't have done any good. He put a hand on Ivan's shoulder in at least some attempt to sooth him.

"And Fury. He. He kept me awake the entire time." Ivan recanted seeing the corpses Fury had mangled, the countless thousands that had all eventually fallen to the feline-like alien's blade. It seemed as though for a moment, Ivan had somewhat dissociated from his present reality; a small bedroom in a mid-level high rise apartment in Amber Beach. For Ivan, it had still felt real.

"Hey. You're home now, buddy." Tyler assured him, letting Ivan fall limp against him once aware of his surroundings. He didn't press his friend for more details; the last thing Tyler wanted was for Ivan to have to keep reliving these traumatic memories for a second time that night.

Tyler had only left for a second to fetch Ivan a glass of water, setting it on the nightstand. There had to be some way to help, even if it was only something small. Once Ivan found his bearings he looked up at Tyler and smiled a little. Truely grateful for Tyler's presence.

"I'm terribly sorry I woke you, Sir Tyler. I feel like a right fool for all of this." Not that Ivan had a reason to be apologetic, Tyler had no intention of passing any judgement.  
"Hey, don't sweat it, dude. These things happen." Tyler hook his head, giving the knight comforting smile. Tyler had stayed another hour until Ivan was completely settled before he made a move to go back to his own bed, though before he left, Ivan called him back;

"Tyler?"  
"Yeah." He answered, looking behind him.  
"Thank you." Though Ivan's smile was sullen, he was still sincere. 

Ivan was grateful to have someone such as Tyler to look out for him, even if it was only to calm him after a storm of night terrors.  
"Don't mention it." And with that, Tyler had left the room with Ivan at least relaxed enough to know that he didn't have to suffer alone. 

Sleep evaded Ivan for the rest of the night, save for moments where he'd doze off. If he didn't sleep long enough to dream, maybe he wouldn'feel so haunted by the images playing in his subconscious like a broken record.


End file.
